


my world is you

by markyu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drabble, Emotional Manipulation, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Non-Explicit Smut, Possessive Behaviour, Psychopathy and Sociopathy, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere, and mark is brainwashed, basically yuta is a psychopath, non graphic description of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markyu/pseuds/markyu
Summary: just yuta and mark living with each other in their own little world.how it should be.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107





	my world is you

**Author's Note:**

> some bg info before reading: 
> 
> \- yuta works in an organization for troubled youth (the irony ...)  
> \- mark has been missing for close to three years now 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: i am in no way romanticizing or condoning such types of unhealthy relationships and disturbing scenarios. this is a purely fictional work and does not align with my own beliefs or values. it's not graphic or heavy but please heed the tags and read at your own risk. also i must mention that this does not, and should not reflect mark and yuta as a pairing, or them as individual people. again, this is just fiction. 
> 
> that being said, enjoy the product of me writing in the notes app @ 4am when im supposed to be asleep lol (not beta read)

the sound of the door swinging open causes mark to tear his eyes away from the flatscreen TV.

“hyung~” he greets with a smile, once he sees the older enter the room.

“baby,” yuta replies as he makes quick work of removing his shoes and hanging up his jacket in the small closet. he heads over to where mark is sitting cross-legged on the couch, kneels in front of him and graces him with a peck on the lips.

“i missed you so much today, my love. what’ve you been up to? hm?” yuta coos, cupping mark’s pink cheeks with both of his hands.

mark holds yuta’s soft gaze, filled with nothing but pure adoration for the younger boy. “nothing much, hyung ... i’m just watching some TV.” he says, nodding his head in the TV's direction.

yuta averts his eyes towards the TV, and not much to his surprise, it’s off. 

but, he plays along. he always does. “you were having this much fun without me?” he asks with a pout, and mark fiddles with the hem of his long sleeves, giggling - a shy habit that naturally occurs when yuta gets playful with him.

”we can watch it together, now that you’re here.” mark mumbles bashfully, still smiling down at his sleeves. 

“i’d love to ... but mark, we need to talk.” yuta’s tone suddenly changes to a more stern one, and it catches mark’s attention. “today at work, i assisted a new client who claimed that he was your best friend. he goes by lee donghyuck. does that name ring a bell, sweetheart?”

mark furrows his brows, thinking long and hard about yuta’s inquiry. nope, no bells were ringing for him. most memories he had of his past life, including this alleged ‘best friend’ of his, were now wiped away. as a result, the name rendered unfamiliar in his ears.

“i don’t know anyone with the name lee donghyuck.” and it’s the truth. 

yuta sits on the couch and pulls mark close, until the younger’s head is resting on his chest. “do you know what _that_ donghyuck said about my baby boy?” he strokes mark’s hair absent-mindedly as he talks, “since the time you went missing, he’s been having trouble eating and sleeping at night for years on end now. he said he can’t live without you. he said he loves you.”

the last sentence makes yuta tighten his grip on mark. “that’s not true, right mark? you're made for only me and i'm made for only you, right?”

mark nods meekly against his chest. “yes hyung.”

yuta takes a deep breath, seemingly trying to calm himself down. “mark, lee donghyuck is an obvious threat to our relationship. i mean, no one can love you more than i do, we both know that. he’s crazy, full of lies.” he seethes, voice trembling slightly with every word.

mark looks up at the older, who’s facing straight ahead, staring at nothing with a clenched jaw and an unmistakable fire burning in his eyes. _oh no_. yuta is scary when he’s angry, and it’s all donghyuck’s fault. 

“yuta hyung, i don’t love donghyuck, i don’t even know this person. i’m yours and only yours ... i don’t want to make you mad. i’m sorry hyung, really sorry. i love you and just you.” he pleads, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. 

“ah, no mark,” yuta’s wide smile is back, and he nuzzles his face in mark’s hair. “i’m the one who should be sorry for bringing this up and worrying your pretty little head like this.” he mutters, humming and kissing the wavy brown locks. mark sinks deeper into his hold, head clearing out with reassurance.

so when yuta says, _“i have to get rid of him,”_ all mark can do is nod in compliance _._

_“yes hyung.”_

_-_

during donghyuck’s next appointment, yuta slips him a complementary bottle of banana yogurt.

“try to get a good night’s sleep this time, donghyuck,” there’s a well-calculated look of empathy on yuta’s face. “wherever mark is, i’m sure he wouldn’t want you to worry about him too much.”

\- 

yuta records donghyuck’s death as a suicide.

“he’s gone, markie, finally gone and out of our lives forever. and don't worry, i made sure his death was painless.” yuta tells the younger boy later that night as they lay in bed together. “see? no one can ever come between us. you and i, we are like destiny.”

mark rolls over so he’s facing the older. now that donghyuck is out of the way, yuta won’t be so angry anymore. “thank you for protecting me, hyung, i owe you my life. i love you.” he says, the usual glazed look on his face. 

yuta’s smile is similar to that of a cheshire cat, something sick and twisted, and it shines through the dimly-lit bedroom. “i would kill for your happiness, my pretty baby.” he replies simply, then leans over and kisses mark passionately. it soon grows heated, with yuta’s hand slowly wandering underneath the waistband of the younger’s pyjama pants.

yuta fucks mark hard and rough, nothing like the sweet and gentle love-making that mark is so used to.  he loves it though, in fact, he finds himself screaming and begging for yuta to pound him harder into the mattress. 

after that day, things go back to normal for yuta and mark - just the two of them living with each other in their own little world.

how it should be. 

**Author's Note:**

> should i make anothr part? idk lol but leave kudos & tell me what u think plszz ^^
> 
> twitter: @grapeyuta
> 
> \- tee


End file.
